Silence Speaks As Loud As War
by Music4eva1414
Summary: LONG AWAITED SEQUAL TO ACTIOS SPEAK LOUDER THEN WORDS! Gwen's here to stay and couldn't be happier it seems but there's trouble ahead when people from her and Ferb's past come back! Please read and review! :


**Hey everyone! Well, as stated in the summary, this is the squeal to "Actions Speak Louder Then Words"! I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted but I was in some other fandoms, (Which I will be working in simultaneously with this one!) I absolutely loved working on the previous one so I'm SO excited to go back and work with Gwen! ^^ I hope you all we love this one just as much as the last! If you didn't read the previous story (or you may just need a refresher) Gwen is Isabella's cousin and just moved from upstate New York and is dating Ferb despite some roadblock in their relationship...Well yeah, I'm sorta rambling on now so we might as well start with a song! **

Chapter 1

The Last Summer Night

The stage lights were bright. Gwen couldn't see all the faces in the audience but she knew people had their eyes glued to her. Her heart pounded in her chest, the gang had put on an end of summer concert and this was the finale... she was snapped back into reality when she heard Ferb's angelic voice.

"_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_

Gwen couldn't help but to smile, she loved this song. She felt it was about her, and ferb. Gwen took a deep breath because it was their time to shine.

_"Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_

The music blasted. Gwen smiled and danced around the stage with Ferb as she though about the entire summer. It had just flown by! Then it was her turn to sing again.

_"A singer in a smoky room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume"_

Ferb and Gwen continued to sing their hearts out together...Ferb's voice never ceased to impress her

_"For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on"_

Gwen took a look at the band, Buford was on drums, Baljeet on piano, Isabella on bass, and Phineas was rocking out on guitar.

_"Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night"_

Ferb looked at Gwen as she sang, her beautiful voice always blew everyone away and he was defiantly no exception. He hoped that they could get the lead in the school musical together, it would be so romantic.

_"Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time"_

Isabella and Phineas whipped their heads around in sync with each other as they jammed out, throwing the occasional flirtatious smile in.

_"Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on"_

Gwen looked out at all the people in the crowd, she recognized some to be her mother, Evelyn, her father, Eric, and her older brother, Drew who was holding hands with his girlfriend Vanessa. Despite the fact that Vanessa had kissed Ferb, causing Gwen to think that Ferb was cheating on her like her stupid ex boyfriend named Chris, Vanessa was incredibly sweet except for the moments that she called "Doof Moments" because apparently her dad, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, was evil. Gwen wouldn't know though, she had never met him.

_"Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night" _

Everyone in the band started to sing along to the last few lines after a stellar guitar solo, courtesy of Phineas.

_"Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people"_

The song ended abruptly and the applause was deafening. Everyone in the band bowed, Ferb grabbed Gwen and hugged her tightly, the loud applause doubled with screams and "Aww"s. Ferb helped Gwen off the stage and slowly started to walk her home.

"Great job tonight, love." Ferb said softly. The streets were so quiet because most of Danville had just been crammed into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Thanks Ferb. You were amazing too." Gwen replied as they walked. Ferb wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay out tonight with the rest of the band? It'll be fun!" Ferb asked. The rest of the people that had put on tonight's concert were throwing a sort of after party. Gwen had declined the invitation.

"Please Ferb. I need sleep! School's tomorrow..." Gwen trailed off, her stomach ached. She was terrified about tomorrow.

"Please, love," Ferb said, noticing her nervous expression, "Everything will be fine. You'll have me, Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet... plus all the new friend's you'll make!"

"You sound like my mom."

"I'm taking that as a complement because you mom is lovely!" Ferb whispered in her ear, then kissed her forehead. Gwen's mother had started "Evelyn's Eats", a small deli that was becoming incredibly popular.

"Thanks." Gwen snorted, then continued, "Well, looks like I'm home." she said as they stopped at her front door. She bent down to grab the key that she kept under the welcome mat, only to be stopped by Ferb.

"Please, allow me my lady." he said, flashing his pearly white teeth as he grabbed the key and unlocked the front door and was greeted by Gwen's golden retriever, Mac.

"Hey Mac! How's it goin' girl?" Gwen exclaimed as she scratched Mac behind the ears.

"I love how McKenzie's nickname is Mac." Ferb said as he petted the the dog.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Ferb." Gwen said as she headed inside but Ferb softly grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his chest for a goodnight hug.

"Night Ferb."

"Goodnight, love."

Gwen ran upstairs with Mac, threw her best aqua shirt on her desk chair along with a clean pair of jeans and the rest of her usually ensemble. She flopped onto her new bed and feel asleep despite the bit of terror that was ripping through her stomach. Tomorrow was the first day of eight grade.

Oh joy.

…

**Well, hey I finally published the first chapter! Once again, I'm SO sorry on the wait to post this, but I've been busy! The song in this chapter was "Don't Stop Belivin'" by Journey (I got a ton of messages asking for the song so I'll put the name at the end of the chapter from now on.) I'll update soon! Please review! :D**

**-Music**


End file.
